


Fantasías

by SteelMermaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots con distintas escenas de sexo entre Francia e Inglaterra, diferentes contextos espaciales e históricos.No son universo alterno. Mucho Lemon y Lime. Y mucho FrUK.





	1. La casa de España

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.
> 
> Advertencias: Mucho lemon y lime. Ese es el único propósito de esta serie de drabbles/oneshot's (No me juzguen). Así que pido por favor atenerse al rating establecido. En este en particular, hay lenguaje obsceno.
> 
> Pareja: Inglaterra/Francia (el orden depende de cada contexto).
> 
> Notas: Estas cositas que escribo periódicamente no son más que disparates míos y no tienen mayor profundidad argumental, y en algunos sinceramente me fui en volá, así que no esperen grandes tramas ni nada de eso. Pero quise compartirlos con ustedes porque yolo. Espero que les gusten.

* * *

 

—Encuentros fortuitos—

* * *

**~La casa de España~**

* * *

Francia lo mira intensamente en la sala de reuniones. Están en la casa de España, donde la Unión Europea se ha reunido otra vez en función de solucionar los problemas económicos de los países con situación difícil. España era uno de ellos, pero Inglaterra maldecía (o agradecía, si lo vemos desde la perspectiva que le despierta el deseo sexual hasta lo inconfesable) que España, como buen anfitrión, hubiera preparado churros para recibir a sus invitados. Maldito España por sus ocurrencias, maldita su gastronomía y malditos churros por su sugerente fisionomía. Y maldito Francia que le clavaba la mirada y una sonrisa lasciva mientras abría lentamente la boca, sacaba la lengua, lamía imperceptiblemente la masa dulce y se metía la punta a la boca.

Inglaterra sentía que explotaría en sus pantalones pronto. Maldita disposición también, justo en España, comiendo churros, Francia está sentado frente a él. Y no le gusta nada que Francia le esté haciendo una felación a un maldito churro cuando perfectamente podría estar lamiéndole la polla a él, pero maldito público también, y maldito primer ministro español que no quiere dar por finalizada la sesión para que Inglaterra agarre a Francia del brazo y se lo lleve a la primera habitación que encuentre y follárselo como se lo está pidiendo sin palabras.

Pero debe esperar. Inglaterra es un caballero, tiene que comportarse como tal si no quiere perder su reputación con todos esos idiotas que ya lo están mirando raro tanto a Francia como a él.

O no. Es un caballero, sí, pero que tiene los límites bien claros, los cuales no tienen mucho trecho. Y Francia los está sobrepasando todos. Inglaterra está apunto de golpear a España por ofrecer más churros cuando ve que el rubio de pelo largo se pone de pie y camina fuera de la sala con la excusa de que necesita ir al baño. Apenas la puerta se cierra, Inglaterra no duda en seguirlo.

—D-disculpen—Dice torpemente.

Es cuando cierra la puerta por fuera que Francia lo agarra de la cintura besándole el cuello riéndose como un chiquillo ansioso. Siente que las manos le acarician por sobre el pantalón y cuando Inglaterra quiere resistirse, Francia le susurra:

—Quiero chupártela.

Inglaterra se sonroja tanto que parece un tomate de esos que tanto le gustan al dueño de casa, pero el bulto en sus pantalones le exige tomar acciones.

Así que Francia le toma el brazo y van al baño. Se encierran allí y se besan mientras Francia le deshace el nudo de la corbata y la mano de Inglaterra masajea su sexo por sobre el pantalón.

—Mierda, Francia…—Maldice. La mano de Francia lo imita, desabrocha y baja la cremallera y devorándole la boca, deja a Inglaterra con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. Arrodillándose delante de él, saca su sexo de la ropa interior y lo masturba un poco. Está duro como nunca, férreo y palpitante. Francia sonríe y lo mira hacia arriba.

—Mírame—Le dice. Inglaterra obedece, y el contacto con los ojos está presente en toda la felación. Francia lame su sexo de arriba hacia abajo e Inglaterra está a punto de explotar.

—Métela en tu boca—Le ordena casi en una súplica. Francia obedece como el más fiel servidor. Sin quitarse los ojos de encima, engulle el sexo de Inglaterra y comienza el ir y venir de su cabeza, sosteniéndose de las caderas, cuando Inglaterra apenas puede mantenerse en pie intentando sujetarse de la pared con desesperación. La boca de Francia le genera tanto calor que necesita taparse la boca para evitar gemir como un chiquillo—¡Ah…! ¡Mierda…!

Francia continúa, aún lo mira. Se ayuda con su mano sosteniendo el sexo de Inglaterra en la base y con su boca va y viene. Inglaterra le acaricia el pelo.

—Te ves muy bien, rana…—le provoca. Francia retira el miembro de Inglaterra y lo masturba insistentemente. Éste aprieta los párpados—¿Te gusta chupármela? —Le pregunta, ofuscado, sonriéndole.

—Me encanta…—Se relame los labios. Vuelve a meterlo a su boca y la velocidad se vuelve demencial. Inglaterra no tarda en inundarlo.

Como puede, Francia se limpia mientras Inglaterra acomoda su ropa.

Haciéndose los tontos, vuelven a la sala. Y son tan imprudentes como un par de adolescentes, y las sonrisas en sus caras son evidentes. Todos los miran, pero nadie hace nada. A Francia le da igual, Inglaterra quiere que la tierra se lo trague. Maldito Francia por provocarlo así. Ya tendrá la oportunidad de vengarse de él.


	2. Tiempo de vals

—Encuentros Fortuitos—

* * *

**~Tiempo de vals~**

* * *

Francia resopla aburrido mientras Inglaterra lee el periódico y toma su té. Se pasea por isla como si fuera su propia casa hasta que se sienta su lado y lo mira divertido, simulando a una mujer enamorada mientras apoya la cabeza en sus manos. Inglaterra, sin mover más que sus pupilas, lo mira y alza su tupida ceja.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le pregunta en tono plano.

Francia sonríe ampliamente mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—A ti—Le dice.

Inglaterra rueda los ojos y vuelve a clavarlos en su periódico, como si la noticia del gatito bajo la correa para las manos de la escalera mecánica recibiendo cariño infinito fuera lo más interesante del mundo, porque claro, hasta eso podía serle más importante que tener a Francia en su casa caminando erráticamente alrededor de él, buscando llamar su atención, porque Inglaterra no quiere dársela. Maldito periodismo, cada día más decadente. Cierra el periódico y mejor se concentra en su té. Un té negro, amargo y caliente, de exquisito y fresco aroma. Francia, a su lado, lo sigue mirando.

—¿Malas noticias? —Le pregunta, con el mismo tono coqueto de siempre. Inglaterra se encoge de hombros.

—Las mismas tonterías de siempre—Responde—. Si quiero ver noticias de gatos me meto a Internet. O voy a ver a Grecia.

Francia alza las cejas. Qué aburrimiento más grande. Quiere ponerse a cocinar, pero Inglaterra le prohíbe tocar su cocina, como si quisiera defenderla de un ataque militar. Francia, extrañado, le vuelve a sonreír.

—No voy a hacerle nada malo a tu cocina ni a ti—Se defiende, en tono divertido—A menos que quieras—Le canturrea cerca de la boca.

Inglaterra frunce el ceño. Con la palma de su mano, le desvía la cara a Francia como si le hubiera dado una cachetada. En el fondo, la presencia del franchute le divierte. Muy, muy en el fondo. Francia se ríe.

—¿Bailamos? —Le propone Francia.

Inglaterra lo mira como si le hubiera dicho que se iba a alzar en otra Revolución.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, quiero bailar. Ya sé que eres un desastre bailando, que tienes dos pies izquierdos, que tienes menos ritmo que una gotera, que una roca se mueve mejor que tú…

—Ya es suficiente, rana. Me quedó claro que no sé bailar—Responde, un tanto dolido, así que vuelve a concentrarse en el té.

—Entonces ¿bailas conmigo? Yo te enseño—Y sin preguntarle más, lo toma de las manos y lo pie de pie.

La música comienza a sonar desde el equipo de sonido, un vals de aquellos que Francia solía bailar hace varios siglos y que Inglaterra admiraba secretamente, en los años previos a la Revolución, donde Luis XIV se deleitaba con los pasos de baile sobre sus tacones y sus despilfarros de lujo y celebración. Inglaterra, ahora, es quien bailará con él.

—Pon tu mano aquí—Le dice Francia, tomando la mano de Inglaterra para que le rodee la cintura—Yo pongo la mía acá—Posiciona la propia sobre su hombro— y las otras dos van así—La entrelaza con la de él.

—Francia, yo no sé bailar—Dice, un poquito entusiasmado.

—Oh, lo sé, querido. Por eso te estoy enseñando—Le dice.

Francia da un paso hacia adelante y le señala cómo es que Inglaterra debe mover los pies. Le dice que sus rodillas nunca deben chocar, que el ritmo debe ir siempre al compás de la música y que por sobretodo, no deje de mirarlo a los ojos. Pese a las primeras pisadas que sintió sobre sus dedos y que hacían a Francia fruncir el ceño y continuar con la lección, al rato Inglaterra logró seguirle el ritmo luego hasta que acabó siendo él quien lo llevaba en la danza, con movimientos un tantos hoscos pero de trato caballeresco, gentil, que hacía sentir a Francia como un excelente profesor de baile. Dejarse llevar por sus manos y el ritmo de sus pies como lo demandaba la música y su mirada era como hacerse el amor. Los giros sobre los pies y el agarre en su cintura lo devolvieron al sitio de origen, frente a Inglaterra, justo la misma altura, el mismo porte de príncipe y guerrero, y después un beso concretado, la música de fondo con la elegancia extinta hace siglos atrás; un segundo, tercer y cuarto beso, las manos fundidas en el calor de las pieles y el trazo de sus dedos sobre la silueta desnuda de cada uno, perfectamente encajados sus cuerpos en medio de un éxtasis glorioso de placer absoluto. Inglaterra lo toca como si quisiera dibujarlo, construirlo de nuevo con sus propias manos y admirarlo en silencio y soledad. Francia se ríe entre cada beso y caricia; una explosión conjunta al ritmo de su propio corazón.

Al compás de los latidos, Inglaterra diseña el espectro de una rutina, unida su cadera a la de Francia, expresando todo aquello que el arte expresa  _per se_. Como un bailarín experto, le conduce todas las sensaciones electrizándole la piel, mordiéndole los labios y afirmándose de su cintura mientras el aroma a frutillas de su cabello lo embriaga. Lo alza, lo devora, lo controla en un ritmo constante y Francia siente que de pronto el mundo se nublará ante sus ojos, desapareciendo tras el velo rojo de sus párpados. Inglaterra, como si hubiera abandonado su alma en el escenario que el cuerpo de Francia le ofrecía, se dejó caer a su lado.

—Es la mejor coreografía que has compuesto,  _mon amour_ —Le dice él, cansado, juntos, acurrucado en su pecho. Inglaterra, mirándolo, le sonríe buscándole los labios.

—Aprendí del mejor.


	3. Hace mucho tiempo

**—** Encuentros Fortuitos—

* * *

  **~Hace mucho tiempo~**

* * *

 

—¿Qué pretendes, Francia? —Le pregunta Inglaterra, con un gesto tan intrigado como expectante.

—¿Yo? Nada, querido—Le responde inocentemente, mientras revuelve una y mil veces el baúl de Inglaterra como si buscara la respuesta al mayor secreto del universo—. Busco algo que juro que tenías aquí guardado.

Inglaterra frunce más el ceño.

—Primero, ahí guardo sólo porquerías sin importancia. Y segundo, ¿tanto tiempo del día pasas espiándome como para saber que ahí guardé lo que sea que estés buscando?

—Espiar es una palabra muy fea, _mon ami_ —Le responde Francia sin mirarlo aún, restándole importancia—; yo diría “vigilar”. Y sí, estoy seguro—Y mantiene el incesante ir y venir de sus manos por el interior del baúl.

Inglaterra quiere echarlo de su casa y reprocharle por qué diablos está hurgueteando entre sus cosas sin su autorización. Si mal no recuerda, Francia y él no están en una relación formal ni que todo el mundo la conozca, o no oficialmente, al menos (que lo sospechen es otra cosa) así que su derecho a inspeccionar todas sus pertenencias es algo que aún no se ha ganado. Pero en el fondo no quiere echarlo, y lo ve tan ensimismado en su tarea, que inevitablemente se interesa. Si lo que está buscando lo tiene tan concentrado, debe ser algo interesante.

—Al menos dime qué buscas para ayudarte—Le propone.

—¡Aquí está!

Inglaterra iba a preguntar de qué diablos se trataba todo ese asunto hasta que vio su antiguo abrigo rojo suspendido de las manos de Francia. Su abrigo rojo de hace cinco o seis siglos atrás, eterno y vibrante. Inglaterra no puede evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo.

—¿Eso buscabas? Estás como una cabra, Francia—Le espeta.

—Oh, querido, no sólo eso. ¿Recuerdas dónde pusiste tu sombrero?

—¿Qué…? No, no lo recuer… O sí. No sé—Duda finalmente—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Le pregunta sospechosamente.

—¿Lo recuerdas o no? —Insiste.

—Sí, está en el desván y no quiero meterme allí a sacarlo.

—No te preocupes, iré yo—Deja el abrigo extendido en el sofá.

—Pero bueno…—Y antes de que pueda quejarse por completo, Francia sale disparado a buscar el dichoso sombrero. A los pocos minutos vuelve, encontrando a Inglaterra con la misma cara de pregunta—Joder… ¿Me quieres explicar de una puta vez qué mierda estás haciendo?

Francia sonríe desde su lugar, como un niño a punto de cometer una travesura.

—¿Estás recordando tu antiguo lenguaje hostil de pirata? —Le coquetea.

—Nada de eso—Espeta—. Quiero saber qué estás haciendo.

Francia se le acerca y le coloca el sombrero. Las plumas caen con la misma gracia de hace cinco siglos, pero guardan el polvo entre sus fibras propios del paso del tiempo, ese que jamás se manifiesta en los rostros de ellos. Luego le pone el abrigo rojo en la espalda a modo de capa. Se le ve extraño ese conjunto sobre el traje verde militar y la corbata de tinte moderno, pero es suficiente como para que Francia evoque viejos recuerdos.

—Kirkland—Comienza, entonces, tomando el lenguaje empleado hace siglos—O debo decir, capitán Kirkland—Le coquetea, caminando hacia él ondeando su cuerpo igual que un dios—. Espero hace muchos años vuestro regreso a estas viejas y olvidadas tierras.

Inglaterra no puede evitar sonreír casi enternecido. Ahora entiende el juego de Francia. Así que eso pretendía, recordar. Es como un viaje en el tiempo que está incompleto. Y el británico le entiende perfectamente el pensamiento, y empieza a seguirle el juego.

—No debería esperar mi regreso, joven Bonnefoy—Continúa en su papel, cambiando su mirada verde de caballero inglés a la codiciosa mirada de pirata que mostraba siglos atrás, y sus ojos brillan con un deseo singular que siempre será dedicado sólo a él—, porque esta vez, he venido a llevármelo conmigo.

Francia se espanta, aún dentro del juego del joven inexperto raptado por el pirata.

—¡Oh, no me diga! Eso es imposible, capitán, no puedo alejarme de mi pueblo.

Inglaterra se le acerca más y toma su mano con una delicadeza inaudita, mirándola como si fuera su pieza más delicada.

—No podrá resistirse—Alza la mirada, tan intensa que Francia siente que está a punto de enloquecer—. No debe resistirse, porque me lo llevaré de todas formas.

—No, ¡no puede! Ser capturado por usted comprometería mi honor.

Inglaterra se le acerca más y más, sonriéndole como un felino y acariciando su mano, su brazo, su espalda y rodeando su cintura hasta pegar su torso al propio.

—¿Y qué es el honor, comparado con este amor profeso? —Lo ase fuertemente hacia él. Su voz se vuelve un susurro seductor, un arma poderosa de persuasión. Francia continúa en su papel de inexperto, joven e impresionable.

—Una peligrosa tentación, capitán Kirkland—Le responde en susurro también—. No puedo irme con usted, aunque lo deseo con todo el corazón. Debo quedarme aquí y respetar la tradición, usted es inestable como el mar, peligroso como la oscuridad y apasionado como el fuego; yo soy un simple artesano. Debe irse y olvidar; yo lo haré.

—No me iré sin ti—Contesta Inglaterra, aún asiendo a Francia por la cintura—¿Qué es la infinidad del océano si mi corazón se queda contigo? Seré un muerto en vida, vagaré entre dos mundos para siempre, condenado a la soledad. Por favor, mi príncipe, no me dejes solo en este mundo vacío. ¡Hasta el tesoro más grande se vuelve superfluo en mis manos si no te puedo tocar con sólo extender mis brazos hacia ti!

—No me intente seducir, capitán Kirkland, con esas bellas palabras. ¡No hay un solo segundo del día en que estar con usted no quiera! Pero impredecible es el corazón de los hombres, y como la brisa marina acompaña y abandona en la travesía hacia la orilla de un errante marinero, usted prescindirá de mí cuando aparezca alguien más, más joven, más tenaz, más hermoso. Y yo no podré resistirlo, mi corazón arderá en llamas de celos y luego se desvanecerá de tristeza hasta volverse cenizas. No puedo, capitán. Que me muera viejo y acabado esperando su regreso en este puerto, una mirada me basta para continuar este solitario camino, una caricia errante quizás, pero no arriesgaré mi corazón a la deshonestidad del suyo.

—Aunque vaya y venga de puerto en puerto, aunque encuentre consuelo en otras pieles o voces terminando siempre insatisfecho, no soy capaz de esconderme de ti y huir del toque de tus manos. Esto que estás tocando, mi desbocado corazón que ahora se descontrola por causa tuya, siempre será tuyo, mi príncipe. Y si recorres conmigo los océanos y surcas los siete mares a mi lado, el mundo entero será mi palacio, y tú serás mi único rey, para siempre.

—Promete tanto, capitán Kirkland, que parece inalcanzable para un solo hombre en una sola vida.

—Contigo podría devorar al mundo, ¡si tan sólo me dieras un momento de absoluto dominio sobre tu corazón! No, por favor, no te me alejes, no salgas huyendo a la casa de tu padre el artesano, quédate un instante más conmigo, ¡hasta que el sol se esconda! Sólo eso pido, una caricia oculta, un sonrojo tierno, el ultraje de mis manos.

—¿Sólo una noche, capitán, y cesará su petición de irme con usted?

—¿Le dice este corazón contrito lo contrario?

—Larguémonos, entonces ¡Escondámonos!

Inglaterra entonces lo ase aún más fuerte de la cintura, invade con sus manos debajo de la ropa, ultraja todo cuanto alcanza en su tacto varonil, tosco y descuidado de un pirata hurtando un tesoro. Francia disfruta de ser el muchachito que no sabe, que no conoce, que todo le resulta nuevo en sensaciones y corrientes eléctricas que lo recorren igual que la boca y las manos de Inglaterra, quien parece alzarse igual que un gigante sobre él. Francia cierra los ojos cuando siente que Inglaterra le besa el cuello con el hambre de un animal famélico y le arranca la ropa a tirones, como si quisiera destruirlo de afuera hacia adentro. Inglaterra disfruta demasiado de hacerlo sentir frágil y delicado, absolutamente dominado su cuerpo y su instinto, el mismo que Francia finge no conocer, y que esconde de la experiencia del pirata.

Francia está absolutamente desnudo y recibe a Inglaterra entre sus piernas, sobre la cama, sonando sus gemidos extasiados como los propios de un muchacho inexperto, impresionable con cualquier acción, con cualquier mirada, con cualquier beso o caricia. Inglaterra lo besa con una dulzura inusual, como si disfrutara cada silencio y reacción; es tanto, que Francia se sonroja llevando al extremo su actuación, y cómo la están disfrutando. Siente que Inglaterra lo lleva en una eterna navegación, él absolutamente sumiso al tacto febril, a las bocanadas de aire que exige a gritos cuando todo se le nubla, cuando siente que el rincón más escondido de su cuerpo es acariciado y posteriormente invadido. Se siente resbaladizo, y cuando percibe que Inglaterra lo penetra el cuerpo entero se le convulsiona entre el colchón y la mirada verde congelada puesta sobre él. Y goza tanto que le parece increíble cada empujón, cada estocada, cada beso, cada incoherencia que suelta Inglaterra por la boca y por sus pensamientos. Gritando su nombre, Francia es conducido al más principiante e inexperto orgasmo. Inglaterra lo alcanza segundos después, y el grito, casi simultáneo, rebota en cada centímetro de piel.

Inglaterra se deja caer sobre su pecho y se tapan con la capa roja, avejentada, que los ha guiado a esa fantasía.

—Hubiera sido bonito encontrarnos en una situación así—Comenta Francia de pronto. Inglaterra, ya fuera del personaje, lo mira como si hubiera dicho la cosa más insoportablemente melosa.

—Duérmete—Le responde simplemente. Francia, sabiendo que Inglaterra cumple ciertos roles sólo una vez, le besa la mejilla y se gira hacia un costado, tomándole la mano con él para que lo abrace. Se duerme de inmediato.

Inglaterra le besa la nuca cuando se asegura que Francia se ha dormido profundamente, con una sensación extraña en el pecho, como si añorara algo que jamás sucedió

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen este disparate por favor, pero es que me encanta la idea de Francia inexperto siendo seducido por Inglaterra (más que al revés). Tírenme tomates no más.


	4. Primera vez

**—** Encuentros Fortuitos **—**

* * *

 

**~Primera vez~**

* * *

 

Inglaterra se pasea por la habitación del castillo mirando las paredes. Los muros, altísimos e impresionantes, le censuran el paisaje de las colinas del continente. Él, lejos de la isla, siente que en cualquier momento temblará toda la tierra al ir y venir sus pasos cada vez más ansiosos. Está esperando que Francia aparezca en su habitación, que haya aceptado la invitación que le hizo en plena celebración del matrimonio de Catalina y Enrique mientras todos los nobles se emborrachan hasta perder la consciencia y hacen el ridículo creyendo que son los mejores seductores al intentar cortejar a las doncellas. Qué diablos, de seguro Francia estará allí entremedio, olvidándose de la invitación de Inglaterra, de lo ansioso que está y lo inseguro que comienza a sentirse.

No le gusta sentirse ansioso. Es una nación joven, relativamente, y en cierto modo se cuestiona si realmente debe llamarse a sí mismo nación o una mera extensión de Francia, porque le guste o no, sus reyes siguen siendo vasallos del rey en el continente. Y en realidad, falta mucho todavía para comenzar a llamarse a sí mismos Estado-Nación, pero le gusta exaltarse el ego a veces y adelantarse a su propia época. Obligándose a tranquilizarse, respira profundo y cierra los ojos sentándose al borde de la cama. La puerta aún está cerrada y la chimenea continúa ardiendo. La noche es continua y tan oscura que parece eterna. De pronto se siente extraño. Es como si se sintiera solo, con una nostalgia de algo que jamás pasó y un calor extraño que lo hace ruborizarse. Maldito Francia, aún no hace acto de presencia allí para intentar aprovecharse de él.

No es que se sienta así por primera vez en su vida. Pese a ser una representación colectiva, sigue siendo humano también, con las necesidades propias de un humano, y propias del adolescente que es: al mirarse al espejo, nota que su cuerpo es el de un adolescente que está en la vía plena a la adultez absoluta. Su espalda luce más ancha, sus brazos más fuertes, y venía notando vellos rubios tímidos y sutiles en la zona de su sexo y las axilas. Dudaba muchísimo si llegaba a ser velludo. Su rostro no mostraba indicios de barba, ni su pecho de pelusas; eran sus pantorrillas la única zona de su cuerpo que manifestaba indicios de madurez. Su rostro seguía siendo el de un niño caprichoso, su cabello se mantenía rebelde, y se mantendría así para siempre. El espejo, de pronto, se le vuelve un elemento tan erótico que todos los colores se le suben a la cara.

Hay un sentimiento confuso que lo invade, entonces, y se pregunta qué es exactamente lo que siente. No se conoce a sí mismo lo suficiente como para saber qué hacer, pero al rozar sus dedos por su erizada piel y abrir las piernas para mirar su propia imagen de adolescente excitado, se siente al borde de un abismo. Sus ropas son sencillas, no le costaría nada desnudarse, tocarse y masturbarse, pero cómo podría hacer eso en medio de la celebración matrimonial de su rey, es impensado. Así que como una señal divina, aparece Francia por la puerta y lo que ve lo deja sin aliento.

El galo queda absolutamente perplejo, igual que Inglaterra. Intenta acercarse pero el otro se le aleja tanto que Francia piensa que en cualquier momento se lanzará por la ventana y le importará un bledo los metros de altura que hay desde esa torre. Desesperado, escucha los balbuceos incoherentes que el muchachito usa para intentar justificarse o mentir descaradamente, cuando Francia conoce cada acción de los cuerpos que están listos para el amor.

—N-no te acerques. ¡No te acerques, bastardo! —Dice y es lo único que Francia le entiende. Frunce el ceño, extrañado, pensando que Inglaterra le lanzará el candelabro que tomó por acto reflejo en la cabeza y saldrá corriendo.

—Cálmate—Le dice Francia serenamente. Lo ve agitado y sonrojado, como si no pudiera consigo mismo. Le muestra las palmas de sus manos y como si se tratara de un felino asustado, se le acerca con paso sigiloso. Dos pasos adelante, uno hacia atrás, e Inglaterra va bajando la guardia de a poco y todo lo que le queda en el rostro es el enojo—. Estoy aquí porque me invitaste, ¿no te acuerdas?

Inglaterra resuelve lanzarle el candelabro por la cabeza y Francia se cubre con los brazos, riendo por la histérica reacción.

—¡Claro que me acuerdo, imbécil! —Le escupe en la cara—¡Y me dejaste esperando como un idiota durante una hora mientras tú estabas quizás dónde besuqueándote con la mitad del reino!

Francia lo mira a la cara y su expresión se torna condescendiente. Inglaterra es apenas un muchacho en cuestiones humanas, debe tratarlo como tal: explosivo, orgulloso, y con ese afán infantil del triunfo eterno. Se le acerca lo suficiente como para tomarle el rostro, pero con el respeto que impondría un dragón a ser domado. Sus mejillas se sienten suaves y tiernas. Tiene el orgullo herido, es normal que haya reaccionado de esa forma.

—Perdóname—Le susurra. La voz de Francia funciona como una melodía relajante en los sentidos de Inglaterra. Y cuánto le seduce su tono adulto y tenaz mientras lo consuela. Es impresionante lo fácil que se amolda a su propio corazón—. Perdóname, por favor. No sabía que me necesitabas tanto.

—Quién te necesita, bastardo—Replica Inglaterra, pero ni él ni Francia se lo creen.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —Le pregunta en un ronroneo. Inglaterra no responde, desvía el rostro a un lado evitando mirar a Francia, pero éste le vuelve a girar la cabeza con una delicadeza inaudita y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos. Son endemoniadamente azules. Vuelve a sonrojarse sin remedio y a ceder demasiado terreno a las manos que le acarician el rostro, a la boca dulce que se le acerca y a la mirada que va escondiéndose detrás. La diferencia de alturas no es mucha, pero Inglaterra no puede evitar sentirse aplastado por ese porte y esa seducción que Francia lleva en cada célula—Dímelo, y desapareceré de aquí.

Inglaterra no responde nada y espera a que el beso le dé una confirmación, pero Francia se mantiene allí absolutamente quieto. No quiere tocarlo sin su autorización, y eso lo pone en una situación difícil. Significa tomar la iniciativa y ser claro con lo que quiere, y eso a Inglaterra no se le da bien.

—No—Responde sin más, al borde del abismo. Siente un calor insoportable en la cara y en su zona baja. Francia finge no darse cuenta.

—¿”No” qué? —Insiste.

—N-no quiero que te vayas—Necesita sostenerse de las muñecas de Francia con sus propias manos si no quiere caer al suelo, absolutamente avergonzado. Levanta un poco la cabeza y lo mira otra vez a los ojos, buscando en el peor lugar que existe la fortaleza que tanto necesita para decir: —Tócame, Francia.

Él no responde, sólo afila la mirada sobre su presa. Francia, el experto en el amor y la seducción, está descolocado, pero notoriamente interesado. No alcanza a decir ni sí ni no porque es Inglaterra el que le atrapa la boca en un demandante beso, veloz como sus manos intentando desnudarse a sí mismo y a él para acabar rápido con eso y saciar su curiosidad y después hacerse el tonto por los siglos de los siglos y lo que le siga.

Pero Francia lo detiene en seco y lo mira, divertido.

—Espera, espera—Le dice, viendo lo agitado que está—. Inglaterra, hagamos esto con calma—Le propone mientras se intenta peinar por el alboroto que causó Inglaterra con sus manos adolescentes en su moño recogido—. Tienes que disfrutarlo tanto como sea posible, más si es tu primera vez.

—¡N-no es mi primera vez! —Grita de vuelta absolutamente ofendido y tremendamente mentiroso.

Francia alza la ceja, Inglaterra se sonroja y le da la espalda cruzándose de brazos. El corazón se le derrite con el gesto de niño.

—Bueno, mi amor, no es tu primera vez—Le dice mientras lo abraza por detrás de una manera condescendiente. El calor de ese pecho contra su espalda se siente demasiado bien. Percibe, también, el aliento contra su cuello, el roce de la barba en su quijada y su oreja, las manos que lo acarician con más dulzura que deseo—. Pero hagamos de cuenta que sí lo es ¿bien? Yo sí quiero disfrutarte tanto como pueda—Un beso lento y lo gira, mirándolo a los ojos—. Será inolvidable para ti. Lo prometo.

Lo siguiente es la sorpresa de Inglaterra al recibir los labios de Francia presionando los suyos contra sus dientes, moviéndose de tal manera que la lengua entra a su boca y le hace temblar por el vértigo. Pese a la lentitud con la que Francia busca acostumbrarlo, Inglaterra sigue manifestando ansiedad en su acción y las manos de Francia, serenas, deambulantes, lo acarician en la espalda y la cintura hasta que el corazón se le calma un poco y sus latidos se normalizan, pero Inglaterra jura escucharlos. Así que la lengua de Francia puede acariciarse con soltura en el beso contra la lengua de Inglaterra, invadiéndolo de sabores, sensaciones y amor. Es ese calor lo que al final lo relaja en su ansiedad adolescente y puede responder, aunque inexperto y torpe, con mejor intención de disfrutar de aquello.

Y pese a la dulzura con la que Francia lo toca, Inglaterra es capaz de percibir el deseo de igual forma en la mirada, la respiración sonora y la voz. Al separarse, se encuentran más agitados de lo esperado.

—Quiero desnudarte—Le dice Francia. En otra situación, Inglaterra lo hubiera mandado a Italia de una sola patada, pero allí, el tono grave y rasposo le pareció tan sensual, que simplemente se dejó.

Francia le retiró hasta la última prenda con el tacto de un artista que descubre a su musa. Al dejarlo desnudo frente a él, lo mira con admiración. Inglaterra es increíblemente bello en su forma humana. Su cuerpo es delgado, la piel es tan blanca que pareciera reflejar colores rosas en algunas zonas, no tiene vellos en el cuerpo salvo en la zona del sexo, tímidos y tan finos que casi son invisibles. Su estómago plano que deja entrever luces de musculatura, los hombros que están en la transición hacia la anchura. Está en pleno desarrollo, y a su manera única e inexperta, a Francia le resulta tan excitante como emocionante. Parece un ángel a quien está a punto de mancillar.

Francia se sienta al borde de la cama y tomando su mano, lo guía para sentarlo en sus caderas. Vuelve a besarlo, a acariciarle toda la piel. Los muslos, la espalda, las caderas; entierra sus dedos en los glúteos humildes y en el rostro de Inglaterra explota el rojo y la sorpresa. Francia sonríe enternecido.

—Desnúdate tú también—Le dice el muchachito entre el beso. Francia, obediente, lo deposita en la cama y se quita la ropa frente a él. Ahora es su turno de admirarlo.

El cuerpo de Francia no es demasiado fornido. Es delgado, pero presenta la musculatura justa como para que Inglaterra sienta que está casi sofocándose en su propio calor. Tiene algunas pelusas rubias en el pecho y el vientre que llegan hasta su sexo, despierto y palpitante. Se suelta el pelo, resbalándole por el rostro y eso a Inglaterra se le hace inauditamente perfecto. Siempre le gustó el pelo de Francia, desde pequeño, y ahora entendía por qué. Todo lo que ve lo hace desesperarse otra vez, ya no quiere seguir esperando, quiere que todo lo que se supone que debe suceder suceda de inmediato, que no haya espacios a dilaciones o a cometer errores. Lo desea demasiado, lo necesita tanto, que por alguna razón siente la misma necesidad imperiosa que ha venido sintiendo desde hace algunos años. Hace ademán de rodear su sexo con su mano y a abrirse de piernas con total descaro ante la atenta mirada de Francia que se afila más y más conforme a lo que Inglaterra le ofrece sin ninguna clase de vergüenza.

—Francia…—Le suplica, agitado y desesperado, moviendo sus manos de manera errante por su cuerpo adolescente como si no supiera qué hacer—. Cógeme, por favor…

Si Francia hubiera sido débil y se hubiera dejado llevar por su más urgente y demandante deseo, lo hubiera volteado sobre el colchón, alzado su cadera, humedecido y preparado con su propia lengua aquella dulce y virgen entrada lo suficiente como para sentirla resbaladiza y lo hubiera penetrado de una sola estocada. Lo habría hecho gritar de todo, hasta la más ocurrente incoherencia, lo habría hecho arquearse como un gato de espaldas, arrugado las sábanas mientras lloriquea rogándole por más rudeza, agitándose al ritmo que él mismo demandara mientras lo sostiene de la cadera enterrando sus dedos en la piel blanca y separándolo para ver de primera fuente la unión desesperada de sus cuerpos.

Pero se supo contener, y en su lugar, lo tomó de la cintura y lo arrastró hasta el borde de la cama. Se arrodilló en el suelo, besó la cara interna de sus muslos lenta y pausadamente como si le saboreara hasta la sangre. Paseaba los dientes de vez en cuando por la tierna carne, e Inglaterra parecía explotar en cualquier momento. La lengua cálida de Francia se movía por sus caderas, su bajo vientre; suspiraba absolutamente sumergido en el éxtasis. Inglaterra le parecía bellísimo.

Y el muchachito, ensimismado en el disfrute de las caricias sobre su piel y su corazón, sólo pudo boquear repetidas veces como si quisiera insultar, gemir, gritar, gozar de la boca de Francia que rodeaba su sexo. El calor encerrándolo, húmedo y resbaladizo, lo hizo arrugar las sábanas y retorcerse, sonando su voz demasiado aguda como para enorgullecerse. Pero qué importaba el orgullo si Francia le daba esa fantasía completa mirándolo como felino a los ojos subiendo y bajando la cabeza y con esa lengua rodeándolo, abrigándolo a su gusto. Las caricias expertas a su sexo, el rostro medio sonrojado y las hebras amarillas cayendo por todas partes le hizo inundarle la boca. Gritó tan sinceramente, que jamás volvería a replicar tan erótico sonido.

Francia tragó sin vergüenza y observó el cuerpo agitado de Inglaterra normalizarse un poco. Su piel perlada en sudor y sus ojos vidriosos, le dieron el visto bueno a Francia para continuar. Se inclinó sobre él, le besó la boca y el muchachito lo recibió con gusto, siendo acariciado de tal forma que la sangre comenzó a fluirle por el cuerpo otra vez hasta concentrarse en su zona baja y volver despertarle el deseo. Francia movía su pelvis sobre la de él y el roce caliente de sus sexos simuló la penetración mientras Inglaterra parecía quemarse desde adentro. Francia le besaba el cuello, el pecho, tomaba sus manos y entrelazaba sus dedos. Estaba dándole tanto amor como le caía en el corazón e Inglaterra no podía sentirse más feliz y pleno.

De pronto Francia se le quitó de encima, colocándose de canto a un lado de él quien permanecía bocarriba. Jamás dejaron de besarse. Sintió que una mano descendía hasta su sexo otra vez, que masajeaba su fuente de placer con suavidad y hacía descender los dedos peligrosamente. Inglaterra abrió los ojos de golpe y se quejó.

—Qué haces—Le recriminó acusadoramente, asustándose casi sin querer.

—Tranquilo—Replicó simplemente Francia, besando su frente. Eso había sido suficiente para calmarlo.

Con paciencia, le llenó el rostro de besos dulces hasta hartarlo logrando que se distrajera un poco y mientras iba dibujando círculos alrededor de Inglaterra antes de internarse en él, le hablaba de lo bello que le parecía, de lo feliz que lo hacía estar con él y ante eso Inglaterra sólo guardaba silencio, movía la cadera de manera errática como si buscara la intromisión y al mismo tiempo huyera de ella. Francia se mantuvo allí durante largos minutos, sólo acariciándolo, abrazándolo y sonriéndole. Era tan asquerosamente hermoso que Inglaterra sentía que estaba en otro mundo. Abrió la boca para decir algo ante la atenta mirada de Francia, pero su voz se volvió jadeo cuando uno de sus dedos entraba en él, tan despacio que parecía inmóvil, como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

—¡Francia…! —Gimoteó fuera de sí, intentando sostenerse de sus brazos, las sábanas, de su propia cordura. Nada le distrajo del intenso placer que sintió al percibir el roce en ese lugar exacto de su interior.

Un segundo dedo y Francia le sonrió, enternecido. Se le veía tan conmovido que Inglaterra no fue capaz de encontrar ningún ápice de superioridad porque sabía que lo veía como un igual y trataba de hacerlo gozar como tal. Abría la boca buscando aire como si se lo arrebataran, alzaba la cadera y contraía sus párpados, censurándole el verde fulgor de sus ojos.

Más círculos, más besos, más miradas. Inglaterra, con el carácter que tenía, ya no soportó más esa pausa. Necesitaba sentirlo dentro ahora.

—Y-ya es suficiente, Francia…—Gimoteó. Él lo miró y todo estuvo dicho, pero como el vándalo que era, su lado animal afloró a través de sus palabras—¡Cógeme…!

Lo siguiente fue predecible. Francia, posicionado sobre él, le separó las piernas con brusquedad y se posicionó para penetrarlo. Inglaterra se contrajo a su alrededor como si hubiera nacido para ello y la presión en su sexo le resultó tan asfixiante como deliciosa. El muchachito gritó, separando las piernas aún más y Francia las tomó de los tobillos y comenzó a moverse en su interior. Como si no quisiera mantenerse quieto, Inglaterra intentaba acompasar las embestidas con más vehemencia que con práctica, impertinente e inexperto. Conmovido, Francia lo miró y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Mírame—Le dijo con voz ronca y agitada—. Te ves tan bello, Inglaterra…

—C-cállate…—Le respondió como pudo. Cualquier sonido que emitía eran gemidos vergonzosos, agudos, como los de una mujer. Avergonzado, se tapó la boca con sus manos mordiéndose el labio.

Francia se inclinó sobre él sin deshacer la unión y le retiró las manos de la boca, besándolo luego. Sin duda esa era una mejor forma para ahogar sus gritos.

—No te sientas avergonzado…—Le dijo, colmándolo de besos—desinhíbete.

Volviendo a erguirse, vio si Inglaterra le hacía caso. No lo hizo. Ocurrente, se detuvo un momento y salió de él.

Inglaterra abrió los ojos, interrogante.

—¿Qué…?

Pero no alcanzó a decir nada. Francia, con el cuerpo de adulto que ya tenía, lo tomó y lo puso boca abajo alzándole la cadera. Inglaterra se asustó segundos antes de volver a ser penetrado, pero toda queja murió bajo su lengua. Esa posición era mucho mejor. Y sintiendo lo que sentía no tenía caso autocensurarse.

Detrás de él, Francia enterraba los dedos en sus caderas y continuaba embistiéndolo a ritmo constante, lo que pronto se le tornó insuficiente. Inglaterra, mirándolo hacia atrás con ojos llorosos, le rogó sin palabras que acelerara.

Francia no dudó en hacerle caso. El ritmo se volvió demencial, tanto, que el galo sintió cansancio de pronto y apoyó su pecho en la espalda de Inglaterra, haciendo de la unión algo mucho más íntimo. Pegada su cadera a la del muchachito, tomó su rostro con su mano y lo obligó a mirarlo hacia atrás, uniendo sus lenguas en un beso desprolijo que se prolongó hasta el éxtasis definitivo, Inglaterra en la mano de Francia, gritando todo cuando le era posible y Francia lo hizo segundos después en su interior porque no soportó cómo el cuerpo del muchachito reaccionaba a su invasión.

Inglaterra se acostó bocarriba sobre el colchón, Francia se acurrucó a su lado, sobre su pecho, como si buscara protección en el cuerpo adolescente de la nación que pronto sería tan poderosa como un dios.

Segundos después las respiraciones se tranquilizaron y el corazón de Inglaterra se llenó tanto de dicha que pareció dejar de latir. Francia, mirándolo hacia arriba, le buscó los labios y lo besó hasta volver a entibiarle la piel. Las brasas de la chimenea se apagaban de a poco, y el frío de las tierras yermas de la isla imperó de pronto. Francia, como si aún después del sexo quisiera fastidiarlo, le preguntó:

—¿No me invitarás a dormir?

Inglaterra centelleó sus ojos verdes en una ira tan endeble como la firmeza que sentía en las piernas. Francia le sonrió de nuevo y fue suficiente. Lo tomó en brazos como si fuera la más delicada doncella pese a los pataleos del muchachito que se revolvía como un gato y abrió las tapas para dejarlo bruscamente sobre la cama. No tardó en lanzársele encima luego de ver cuán estimulante le había resultado a Inglaterra ese toque de brusquedad en la piel rosada y lampiña, su voz quebrada y su sexo que comenzaba a despertar. Francia lo encerró contra la cama, lo besó todo cuanto pudo besar, y haciéndose el tonto, volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho.

Inglaterra, decepcionado, se revolvió.

—O-oye, Francia—Farfulló—. Quítate. Pesas.

Con fuerza desconocida, lo tomó de los hombros y se lo sacó de encima dejándolo boca arriba en la cama. Francia, asusto como un zorro, lo agarró de la cintura y lo posicionó sobre él a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

—¿Segunda ronda? —Le propuso. Su voz ronca, adulta y experimentada, sonrojó a Inglaterra hasta robarle todas las palabras de negación. Se dejó acariciar, besar, estimular, tocar; unas manos en sus caderas lo conducían en los movimientos sensuales sobre Francia y la deliciosa invasión derritiéndolo todo. Sus ojos en blanco fueron el indicio de lo siguiente. Francia, complacido, lo atrajo hacia él y depositándolo en la cama, se abrazó a su espalda. Sonrió al imaginarse cómo sería al alcanzar la anchura completa y la fortaleza que le esperaba la eternidad. Por lo pronto, respiró profundamente el aroma a hierva mojada del cabello de Inglaterra y se durmió tras él.


End file.
